dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tora
:This article is about Gohan's descendant. For the Tora from Bardock's crew, see Tora (Bardock's Elite). Tora is a fictional character in the series Dragon Ball AF. He is a Human-Saiyan hybrid descendant of Gohan. He is also a member of the New Z Fighters. Personality Because he comes from Saiyan lineage and believes he knows what is going to happen, Tora is usually shown thinking that only some things will matter and others probably won't (although he's usually right in the long term). This is shown in, at first, his resistance to do anything unless Ryun or Goku are present. Other things, such as his surprise that Ryun and Seireitou's fusion would make a difference, also show this. As such, he is usually surprised at events. He is even (though very rarely) shown to be cocky, such as when he became an Ultra Super Saiyan - but when he loses his seeming "advantage" this cockiness dissolves instantly. Molded from his past, he is very serious and is a determined fighter like his cousin. He is also the only Saiyan or Saiyan half-breed that doesn't display a voracious appetite at some point during the series. Tora is often shown to be very polite and well-mannered. Appearance Like Goku, Tora is tall and slender yet muscular. He has brown eyes and straight, light brownish-black hair due to his Saiyan genes. From his first appearance to the time he enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Tora's hair is cut short, only reaching the middle of his ears. Tora gains his facial features and his light tan skin color from his paternal side. During Tora's first appearance, he is usually seen wearing Saiyan armor similar to Bardock's. Tora's armor is edged with white trim while the breastplate is a dark Navy color. The shoulder straps and other corresponding parts are a dark green. He wears similarly themed wrist guards on both arms along with a red band on his left. He wears white boots with green tips. He wears black tights underneath the armor. Tora alternates to white gloves, replacing the wrist guards during Kuriza's invasion. After his armor is destroyed during a fight between him and two of Kuriza's soldiers, Tora dons new armor similar to his original. This version of the armor only covers the torso of Tora, lacking the skirt armor that the previous had. The chest and lumbar regions of the armor are a dim grey. The straps holding the armor as well as the plating covering the abdomen and back are a darker grey. The armor is trimmed by white similar to that of his original armor which he wears with white gloves and boots. Instead of the tights he wore prior, he wears a navy blue full body jumpsuit. During the challenge against Kuriza, Tora sported a green scouter from his childhood. For the short while on Sadala trying to fight Vegeta Jr. undercover, Tora stole and wore an armor similar to his later version with the addition of shoulder plates. Biography Early Life Tora was born to the Saiyan half-breed, Cuma and an unnamed Earthling woman. Cuma and his brother, Dill would take their families to Planet Sadala to join the newly introduced Saiyans. Once word that the Saiyan population had been reintroduced into Universe 7, the Planetary Trade Organization landed on the planet to strike a deal with them, recreating a similar pact Frieza made with the Saiyans from Planet Vegeta. As the result of their fathers joining the Planetary Trade Organization, Tora and his younger cousin, Ryuu, was taking to be trained. Throughout their training Tora was an elite warrior. Despite being an amazing warrior, the higher ranking officers often bullied Tora, especially Waila. Ryuu would get the most of the punishment due to being much weaker. Things escalated when the Organization began to oppress the Saiyans of Sadala, sparking a war between them. The child Saiyans would be taken away from their parents who were exiled to distant planet or sent back injured. Not willing to work for the Organization anymore, Tora planned to escape with Ryuu via the Attack Pods on the space ship they were imprisoned on. The plan almost succeeded until they were spotted and were fired at by Kuriza. The tyrant did manage to shoot down Ryuu's pod, sending it spiraling off into space. Tora was forced to watch as Ryuu was lost to space, sparking his Super Saiyan transformation. Cuma found his son once Tora landed on Earth exhausted from grief and malnourishment. Cuma hid his family on Earth away from the war and the Organization. Joining the Dragon Team Several years after escaping the Organization, Tora's father is approached by Queen Tail regarding the formation of a new team to protect the Earth from devastating threats. Using guilt to persuade them, Tora agrees. He is sent off to Mount Paozu to join his cousin Goku Jr. and his friend Puck. Along with two other Saiyans, Riku and Chi-Zu, Tora and company trained under the tutelage of his grandmother, Pan, for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. During their training, Tora forms an intense rivalry with Riku, whose personality clashed with his own. As the two would constantly bump heads with each other, Pan asked Dende to switch their minds in order to settle their squabbles. Around this time, the spirit surrounding the Ultra Divine Water began to terrorize mortals for an unknown reason. Putting aside their differences, Tora and Riku manage to understand each other and use each other's bodies to subdue the spirit. Afterward, Pan requests Dende to return them to normal. World Martial Arts Tournament After almost three years of training, the Dragon Team make it to the World Martial Arts Tournament. There, the warriors run into the Namekians girls Bais and Cello, the latter of the two ready to compete in the tournament. Barrelling through the preliminaries of the Junior Division, the ones entering the tournament would be Tora, Riku, Chi-Zu, Puck, Cello, an Earthlig boy named Caushu, Goku Jr. and the returning champion, Vegeta Jr. After drawing lots, the results determined Tora would face off in an explosive bout against Chi-Zu in the first round. The two were evenly matched as both took the time to study each other's fighting styles. The match was given to Tora however when he managed to grab Chi-Zu's tail, which she forgot to train, and place her outside of the ring. Tora faces off against Vegeta Jr. in the semi-finals. Again, the two seem evenly matched until they end their clashing. Tora realizes then that Vegeta Jr. had been holding back on Tora. Knowing he couldn't win, Tora decides to help his cousin by coaxing Vegeta Jr. to reveal a portion of his true power for Goku Jr. to measure up. Tora loses hjs match with Vegeta Jr. after being hurled to the outer portions of ring from the sky. Tora watches on from the stands as Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. have their rematch for the World Martial Arts Championship. At the end he is seen face palming after Goku Jr. accidentally losing the match by leaning against the wall outside of the ring. Return of Lord Yao The Dragon Team members are taken from their socializing by Queen Tail who informs them that a city was under attack by a demon. Answering the call, the Dragon Team, now with the edition of Caushu and Cello, set out to subdue the threat. They arrive in the city to discover a Abilities |-|Techniques= Techniques *Kamehameha- The Explosive Turtle Wave. Tora has different variations of the attack. **Super Kamehameha- The much stronger version of the Kamehameha. **Family Kamehameha- A team attack he can accomplish with Goku Jr, Riku, Chi-Zu, or Ryun. **Dragon Kamehameha- An attack that combines the power of the Dragon Fist and the Kamehameha into a deadly attack. *Spirit Crusher- Tora's signature attack. Created during his time in the World Trade Organization, Tora has variations of the attack. **10x Spirit Crusher- A stronger version of the Spirit Crusher. *Destructo Disk- The razor sharp attack created by Krillin. *Dragon Fist- A powerful physical attack that can destroy planets. *Son Attack- A combination of attacks that Goku Jr, Riku, Chi-Zu, and Tora can accomplish by combining their signature attacks. |-|Forms and Power ups= Forms and Power ups Great Ape Due to possessing the recessive trait of having a tail, Tora has the ability of transforming into a Great Ape. This form boosts his base power several times; making him stronger, faster and efficient. Though Tora has ever only displayed the transformation once for a brief moment, it is stated by Tora that he has mastered the form during his time traveling with the Planetary Trade Organization. Super Sayian The legendary Saiyan transformation, Tora achieved this form after landing on Earth, his anger of losing Ryun triggered the transformation. This form multiplies the power of Tora by fifty. After further training, Tora was able to master and surpass Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan Third Grade The power stressed version of Super Saiyan, Tora discovered this form during his year long training with Majuub. His first and only time displaying this form was against Cella in their first battle. Super Saiyan Third Grade forces Tora's ki outwards to boost his attributes. This increase in ki inflates the muscles to impractical size. This drastic increase in Tora's muscle mass resulted in his loss against Cella. Despite possessing ten times as much power than before, his decrease in mobility made it practically impossible to properly defeat her. Once realizing this, Tora permanently dropped the transformation and focused on surpassing Super Saiyan properly. Super Saiyan 2 The next form of the Super Saiyan line, Tora reached this form sometime after his battle with Cella after seeing Goku Jr. transform. Trivia * Despite only having a small amount of Saiyan DNA, Tora has the recessive trait for a tail, which had not been seen in Pan. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Half Breed Saiyan